All in the Costume
by KidaYuki
Summary: Halloween oneshot. It is Halloween and all the freaks, even the ones wearing Sprit of the forest fariy outfits and sharp plastic knifes come out of hiding. Zatch vs Zeno... sorta...


All in the costume.

It 'twas the night before Halloween and Zeno sat in a dungeon sharing a plastic knife. Dufort with his tall blonde hair walked into the dungeon. "Laugh any harder and we won't have any trick or treaters," He sighed leaning against the wall.

Zeno laughed louder, echoing off into the distance. He laughed and laughed. His face began to blue and his sides hurt, yet he laughed on and on. His tiny body stopped laughing and collapsed to the floor.

"we call this a lack of oxygen, Zeno" Dufort muttered picking up the sharpened plastic knife.

For an object ran across the surface of a gritted round stone in order to become sharp it sure resembled a mess of melted plastic.

Happy Halloween, Happy Halloween, Happy Halloween, Happy Halloween, Happy Halloween, Happy Halloween….

The day of Halloween Kiyo did not have school. Only eight a.m. and every child is ready for the long night.

"Kiyo! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Zatch shouted jumping up and down the lump on the bed. How strange Kiyo showed no reaction what so ever. "Kiyo?" Zatch inquired lifting the cover off the lump.

Resting on the pillow was the face for a person lacking skin. All the muscles in the face shined with an unreal most gleam. Eye's lacking eye lids bulged forward and the mouth with nothing between the noes and mouth was caught in a permeate scream. A dark red liquid oozed from the face and darkened the pillows and bedding beneath it.

"**Kiyo! I AM SO SORRY! I'LL NEVER JUMP ON YOU AGAIN! PLEASE GROW YOUR SKIN BACK! DON'T BE DEAD! AHHHHHHHHH! MOM!"** Zatch screeched. He ran out of the room so fast the carpeting flew. He jumped down the stairs and latched on to Mrs. Takamine in the kitchen.

"Kiyo, I told you that was to bad of a thing to do to Zatch in the morning." She sighed stomping around the house.

No matter where she walked Kiyo could not be found.

"**Where is he**?" She shouted. The final place to look was the blood face laying on top the pillows. It had not move an inch. Expecting a pile of pillows under the bed cover Mrs. Takamine pulled the covers back the all way.

It was the whole body. Under the covers rested an untouched, unmoved body. It's position was on of a person being placed into a coffin and it wore Kiyo's favorite pajama's. The same pajama's he had been wearing as he crawled into bed.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!" Mrs. Takamine screamed to the earth, echoing down the road.

Happy Halloween, Happy Halloween, Happy Halloween, Happy Halloween, Happy Halloween, Happy Halloween….

Zeno awake once again was in his dungeon sharpening a new plastic knife. His laugh chilled the air. "I wonder Kiyo, how long will it take for Zatch to notice your body is made out of fabric and cotton?"

"Shut up and unchain me!" Kiyo called from the dungeon wall, his wrists were chained to the upper portion of the wall forcing him to stand. All he wore was his boxers. (a/n: please don't think dirty here his pj's are on the body)

"Not until the timing is right." Zeno sneered.

"Oh and that would be when?" Kiyo growled.

"You'll see soon enough."

"You do realize that you're burning plastic right?" Kiyo choked.

"I was wondering why it smelled so bad."

Happy Halloween, Happy Halloween, Happy Halloween, Happy Halloween, Happy Halloween, Happy Halloween….

Ten a.m. in the house of Tia and Megumi brought the late morning brunch.

"Can I put on my costume now?" Tia begged.

"No."

"How 'bout now?"

"No."

"How 'bout now?"

"No."

"Can I put it on now?"

"No."

"You're so mean!"

"Tia, you have eight hours to go."

"Ah. Not fair! Why do the Americans have Halloween so many hours before us!" Tia huffed.

"… Don't worry they had to wait all day to."

Happy Halloween, Happy Halloween, Happy Halloween, Happy Halloween, Happy Halloween, Happy Halloween….

Night fell upon Japan. Witches and wizards crawled out of their homes, bring pillow bags and parents to hold there small hands across the street. One small girl wore a white dress, a hallo, and sliver wings lined with gold glitter. This small girl walked beside a teen girl in a Santa Clause costume and the small girl was pulling her red hair out of the angle wings.

"Megumi! My hair won't come out!" Tia shouted yanking harder and harder.

"Tia your gonna kill your angle wings, I get it." Megumi sighed. She lacked the "Hohoho" quality Santa's need.

On the path not only was Tia's hair caught, some how she had grown a devils tail in the costume.

"Tia…. When did this get her?" Megumi held the tail up to allow a chance for explanation.

"I don't know…." Tia smiled looking off to the side.

Happy Halloween, Happy Halloween, Happy Halloween, Happy Halloween, Happy Halloween, Happy Halloween….

"That Jerk!" Mrs. Takamine shouted to the house stomping around dressed as a housewife, in the American civil war. "That Jerk! He was going to take Zatch trick or treating tonight! Instead he felt a lawn ordainment drenched in cherry and grape Jell-O water! And then his body is just poorly sowed mold. You can go with Ponygon."

Ding-dong.

"Oh early trick or treaters!" Mrs. Takamine walked away from Zatch and to the door with her bowl of candy. She opened the door with a smile. "Trick or treat" Zeno growled.

"Zakar."

A white blot of lightning blasted at Mrs. Takamine, throwing her back into the house. "Ah!"

"Mom?" Zatch called hearing the scream. He walked into the entry way. Zeno stood with Kiyo, and unconis lump on the ground in his underwear tied to the ground and Dufort standing with his book glowing and open.

Zeno wore Dartagnan's spirit of the forest, in the bright pink outfit.

"You copied me!" Zeno growled pointing at Zatch's dark blue out spirit of the forest out fit.

"NO! You copied me!"

"nuh-uh! I Bought my costume first!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I do."

"That doesn't count!"

"It does now shut up! Other wise Kiyo gets a zakar to the head." Zeno smiled pointing his hand at Kiyo's knocked out face.

"What are you here for?"

"It's Halloween. I just have to make your life a living night of horror."

"Leave Kiyo out of this!"

"nope."

"Then what is we say so?" Tia's voice shouted from behind the door.

"Saisu!" Megumi shouted blasting Zeno in the back.

"Such a weak attack. Zeno sneered glaring at his new opponents. Oh well." He grabbed all of Mrs. Takamine's candy. "Have fun!" he shouted throwing the sharp plastic knife at Megumi. At the moment of impact both Zeno and Dufort disappeared.

"Megumi!" Zatch and Tia called, rushing to her side. The knife had hit her neck.

Megumi held her throat and fell to the ground.

"Megumi! Megumi!" Tia cried with tears in her eyes.

"Just kidding." Megumi hopped back up with the knife stuck in the Santa beard. "Never even touched me."

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? DR. RIDDLES!" Tia shouted.

"Nah I just felt like messing with you. Kiyo's out for the night. Let put him to bed and finish trick or treat. Hey guys?"

"Yeah!" Zatch and Tia jumped.

"meru meru me!" Ponygon shouted.

Everyone went quite.

"How ong have you been here?"

"Merumerumeeee! _'The whole time',_" Ponygon smiled.

A/n: and it's the end! Not so much scare you spit less but again…… I don't know where I'm going with this. Happy Halloween incase you didn't see the message! My favorite trick or treat candies are smarties. Please review! This was fun to type. (Even if I'm a little mad….. really long story)

Okay okay okay here I go. I don't own Zatch bell and please review (truth be told I love reviews)


End file.
